The Princess and the Frog
by ShinMelvina
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Just read. Younger!Ralph/Older!Vanellope AU


**Hiya! Well I'm here with another fanfic of one of my favorite movies. I'm not sure if I should make this a multi-chaptered story, so please tell me if I should or if I suck and should never write again in my whole life. Favorite and Review, please.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Open the gates".

The guards obeyed the command made by Princess Vanellope as they gave their formal greetings to the ruler and, in an Asian fashion, bowed incessantly to her. She just dismissed them with a little move of her fingers and continued walking. Her most intimate advisor, Sour Bill, approached her.

"What do I have to do today?" Vanellope asked as she kept walking fast to her bedroom, her small shoes clicking onto the floor. Sour Bill tried to keep the pace of her ruler by running, almost jumping, with little gasps.

"Well, you have to go to the game Crazy Monkeys and settle a dispute between the monkeys and King Banana. Then, you have to go to the chamber to hear the suggestions some racers of Sugar Rush are making. After that, you need to check that the security parameters of…"

"Cancel everything; I have other matters to attend today."

"What?"

"You heard me. Listen up, tell everyone that I'm going to be in my room and I don't want to be disturbed. Unless I call them, they are not to enter my chambers."

"You mean that you are not going to have lunch?"

Vanellope just nodded, now distracted by her newest train of thought. Her mind was now on a subject that she would have never believed she would have addressed, dating. Since her game, Sugar Rush GT, was plugged into Litwak's arcade (one of the biggest arcades that existed, as far as she knew), she had received lots of suitors. She knew that it was because of her looks, that had been praised left and right by many people in those 25 years; but as the princess she was, she refused to pay attention to any of them. They all with their vulgar ways were unfit for a princess. Their words, their flirt, their looks, their entire selves were disgusting.

There was one of those suitors that shone, though; that individual being a guy named Wreck-it Ralph. Actually, he could be considered one of the worst suitors she ever had. Starting with his appearance, he was a little older than her (programmatically speaking), but he looked a bit older than his programmed age. He was very big and tall. His face was average at best, handsome he was not. His hands were the worse. His hands were the size of the biggest jawbreaker in Sugar Rush. They were rough and full of callouses, thanks to the work he had in his game.

It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he looked scary most of the time. Not for his overall appearance, since there were many guys more or less his size that had lots of friends, but because when he was in public, his eyes became vigilant, like he didn't trust anyone outside his game. Sadly, the sight his eyes gained looked scary to any onlooker and, if you added his physical appearance, you got a person repellant.

Secondly, it was his clothing and overall looks. His clothes looked always ragged, dirty, and torn and he himself always looked like he lived in a dump. Granted it wasn't his fault, but he could at least try to look more presentable outside his game. That's why showers existed.

Thirdly, his position in his own game was to be a villain. As far as she knew, since she hadn't visited his game that much, he wrecked the Nicelanders building, thus his name. She knew that this didn't necessarily carried to life outside the game, everyone knew that, but there were, even if anyone noticed or not, bad connotations in being a villain. Sure, some villains had friends outside of villains, but they were usually treated with fear. If she ever became a couple with him, which isn't the case (and she wouldn't be up to it, obviously), she could gain bad reputation as a ruler.

Vanellope repeated all this reasons in her head as she reached her bedroom and entered it, shutting the big chocolate door in Sour Bill's face. She walked a few more steps and jumped into her big cake-shaped bed. She felt mentally exhausted.

Tonight, she had a date with Wreck-it Ralph.

She had declined the first 20 times, but she accepted that day.

Maybe she accepted because he was, by far, aside from all her previous reasons for not dating him, his most dedicated suitor. Maybe she accepted because he appeared every day after his job was over, with a bouquet of roses and an awkward poem written by him. Maybe she accepted because he would stay to see her racing and would cheer her on.

Or maybe she accepted because she pitied the poor guy. He definitely made the most efforts in courting her and showering her with affection.

She bolted up and directed herself to her wardrobe closet, filled with clothes she barely had time to wear. She opened the doors of the wardrobe and started looking for the outfit she would use on her date.

"Hmm, this is too much," she said while she took one, "This one is too little." She said a few moments later after taking another one.

That's how she went for a few minutes, examining her clothes.

"Wait, but why do I care? I'm just going on a…" she gulped, "with one of my admirers. It's nothing." But she continued looking meticulously through her huge rack of clothing. Even though what she said was true, she felt a little nervous. "Probably because it's my first time giving my time to a man. Ah, what a waste, going on a… with someone like him."

At last, her eyes glued onto a dark pink dress with sparkles. It was perfect, not too long, but not too short, not too flashy, but not too dull. She grabbed it and with the utmost care she placed it on her bed. She looked at it for a few seconds before dressing herself with it.

Next, it came doing her makeup and hair, so she would look presentable, even if it was for that guy. She pressed a button that was on her dresser and Sour Bill came in immediately.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Call Taffyta. Tell her to come immediately."

"Yes, Princess."

Sour Bill closed the door quickly and went to do what he was told. Vanellope just submerged in thought again. She asked herself what on single player mode made her agree to his plea. The guy had its good points, she admitted so, but she still felt adamant about the whole situation. Maybe it was because of the first time they met, 25 years ago. She was the game that was plugged in first, but his game came after hers, being part of the retro section Litwak wanted to put in the arcade. She was scared at the time because, thanks to a bug in her game, she was alone and Sugar Rush was completely deserted. She just knew she was the Princess of a whole land made of candy and although she was programmed to be confident and somewhat bubbly, she still felt scared. When his game was plugged, he wasn't scared, or at least he looked like that when he comforted her on that day. In that same day, they talked about a lot of things and she confided in him about her fears. He, before she was famous or ruler of the whole arcade or even talked about, was a totally nice person.

What then made them never to have the same interactions as on that day? The other racers contempt to Ralph and her newfound fame were the culprit.

After that day, when new machines were plugged in, their paths never crossed again in the way they crossed that day. He still was persistent and visited her every day, even though she didn't stick to talk to him. He wouldn't approach her, either. It seemed as if he was ok with just watching her in the distance. From then on, he became what he was today. After a time, he started to approach, to try to talk to her, and do all these kind of things for her.

Even though he was… well, who he was, Vanellope admitted now that her nerves swarmed in her stomach because for the first time in 25 years, they would talk, not like the superficial talking they did on all those years, but they would talk more deeply, maybe about her or about him; she didn't knew. He may ask questions that her heart had buried with time and that made her nervous. He wasn't any ol' admirer; he was someone that knew things that maybe no one else knew.

There was a knock at the door before someone opened it slowly. It was Taffyta.

"What's up, Vanellope?"

"Girly, I need your magic."

Cue to Taffyta doing Vanellope's makeup

* * *

"Sooo, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

Taffyta smirked.

"Your man. The man you are going on a date with."

Vanellope gaped.

"How did you…?"

"Knew? Please Vanellope. You have never given me an emergency call just to do your hair and makeup. Ah, my girl is growing up already," she sighed playfully, "So, who is it? Is it one of the hunks from Street Fighter?"

"What? No, no. It's better if you don't know."

Taffyta pouted and said, "Aw, come on, Vanellope. I interrupted my date with Rancis just for coming to help you."

"Whoops, sorry Taffyta. I didn't know."

"It's okay… if you tell me who you are going on a date with."

"I can't do that. I want to keep this a secret."

"Why? Is it because it is prohibited love?" Taffyta said with a giggle. Vanellope tensed up.

"Bullseye. Who is it?"

"It's not prohibited love. I'm just going on a date with him because I pity him."

"Darling, if that was true, a, you wouldn't have tensed up and, b, you would have done that with all the guys going after you long ago."

"He's different."

"So you like him."

"I didn't mean that. I mean that I pitied him because he's different."

"So, if supposedly you don't like him, why is he different?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that he is my most dedicated suitor."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yeah, he is very romantic, in a weird way. He has brought me flowers and poems and chocolates, even though we live in a game full of candy. He comes to see our races and he cheers me on. There are many things that he does that I can't count."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"He's Wreck-it Ralph, isn't he?"

Vanellope cringed at his best friend's words.

"N-no."

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know it's him."

Vanellope gave a big sigh.

"How did you guess?"

"Oh, honey, everyone knows about him. Every one of us has seen him at least once in the races. Even some of your suitors know about him."

"Oh," she said, before adding, "What do you think?"

"What do I think of Wreck-it Ralph?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that he is a nice guy. He is not good-looking, but he is nice enough to go on a date with you."

Vanellope gaped again.

"What?"

"What?"

"I didn't think that you would feel so positive about him."

"Why? Because he is a villain? Vanellope, first of all, everyone in Sugar Rush can see that he is a nice guy. Everything that he has done for you has been so sweet that nobody can deny his potential to be your boyfriend. Second, you and everyone else have been plugged and living for 25 years. I think that you know who you can date and who you can't. It's your own life."

"But what about other people?"

"Look, if you are happy, everyone else can go to hell."

"Taffyta!"

"Well, what? It's the truth. Your happiness should be your top priority and everything else can go to hell, including people's opinions. Clearly, not everyone is acquainted with the big guy, so they don't know him. But if you chose him, it's clear that you know him truthfully. I don't think you are dating him because of his looks."

"Thanks, Taffyta." Vanellope said as she smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. But I want you to know that with this you just admitted to liking him."

"I do not like him! He is disgusting!"

Taffyta just snickered, not believing the words of her friend. I am going to remind you this the day of your wedding. She said in her mind playfully. Even if for Vanellope wasn't obvious, for Taffyta it was obvious what was going to happen after that date. Everyone had been expecting for quite some time. What Ralph just needed was patience, because for him, it would be a long journey.

"It's done. Now I'm going to do your makeup."

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Taffyta, and I'm sorry about your date."

"No problem. Well, I wish you the best, my friend," Taffyta said dramatically. "Well, see ya."

"Wait!" Vanellope said at last moment when Taffyta was already mid outside. Taffyta just turned her back to now face Vanellope and raised an eyebrow.

"Could you give me tips?"

Taffyta smiled evilly as she said, "Nope, no can do," stepped outside Vanellope's room and closed the door. She continued walking towards the exit while hearing Vanellope's protests. Taffyta rubbed her hands and thought inside her head: Game on.


End file.
